Always together
by Kaiikon
Summary: Yaoi, ReiKai, one-shot. I'm too tired to write a good summary, this story isn't long, just read and tell me what do you think about it.(based on video clip "Someday")


//*//*//Ok, it's not that I have nothing to do. On the contrary, I have three other things to write and also I should prepare to some test. But this idea just popped out in my head and it keeps nagging me with it's little voice "write me, write me."^_^  
Anyway, I don't know if you will like it or not, I'm not sure if I can express my idea properly, just read and leave me review.\\*\\*\\

**ALWAYS TOGETHER**

                        "Kai!"

The blue haired man stood if front of big plate window. His crimson eyes were dull and a lonely tear trailed down his cheek. He tore his gaze from the view of outside world and quickly whipped it away as he bowed down to the suitcase, which was lying on sofa. He started to pack some things at random to it.

                        "Kai, what are you doing?"

A black haired man stood behind Kai. He was agitated, his amber eyes were shining and his fists trembling as he reached his hand to touch other man, but Kai stepped aside in the same moment. He quickly approached a wardrobe and pull out some clothes. Then he came back to the sofa and threw them inside, not bothering to fold them properly. Finally he shut it close and straightened himself. He sadly looked around the flat, as if he wanted to memorize every detail of decor. He had so many memories connected with this place. 

He looked a TV set standing in the corner. They have spent so many evening, ling together on sofa, eating some chips or popcorn and staring at the screen.

He turned his gaze at the other side. There was an electric heater, which was substitute for fireplace. During the cold evenings they were lying at the carpet in front of it, snuggled together and talked about their future. 

Kai's eyes wondered to the bedroom's door, which were opened, raveling big double bed. There, at so many nights, they have shared their true love and passion. They found a desired happiness and oblivion in that room. At the bedside table there was a photo with Kai and Rei hugged together.

Blue haired man closed his eyes. He could feel and remember every touch and kiss on his body. The scent of Rei during those nights, his gentle movements and actions, his passionate kisses, the taste of his mouth and tongue, his hesitation when he didn't want to hurt Kai. These all was lost now, it will never come back.

Kai sighed and raised a suitcase.

                        "Kai please, don't leave. No now…"

Kai didn't even react at it. He passed next to desperate Rei and approached the table, his eyes glimmering with tears, which were being held back. He leaned down and put his hand on the newspaper. There was photography of man with dark, long hair, tied in ponytail. He was smiling; his characteristic fangs could be seen from under his lips. 

The blue haired man shook his head with annoyance and quickly took his hand from top of newspaper, knocking the glass of milk off table in proceed, which shattered on the floor. He grasped his baggage and left the flat, which he has been sharing with Rei, stepping in the puddle of milk. The black head ran after him, also stepping into a liquid and he tried to convince Kai to stay, but the bluenette was deaf at his requests. 

When Kai ran out from the building, he got in his Jaguar, placing a suitcase at the back sits. He grasped a steering wheel and finally let tears trail down his face. 

Rei burst out after Kai. He stood next to car, banging his fits onto window. 

                        "Kai! I beg you, don't leave!"

Kai shook his head to shove the tears away and pressed gas pedal. The car pulled out, leaving stunned Rei behind. But he didn't give up so easily. 

Rei ran after a car, even if he hadn't any chance to catch up with it, he still tried. At last, there, inside that car, was his Kai, the one who Rei loved so much.

Jaguar drove up to the traffic lights with a grate speed. Kai didn't notice through the tears that the lights turned red. 

Rei stopped in his track, as he saw, like I slow monition, a big truck driving on traffic with a grate speed. It was no chance that the driver could come to a stop. The vehicle smashed on the smaller Jaguar, crushing it completely.

People were in shook at the sight of accident. They stared to show the remains of car to each other and they rushed to it to look at it closely. 

Rei slowly approached the cars, his hand on his head, tears in his amber eyes. 

Suddenly he saw something strange. Kai came out of his Jaguar, angelic smile at his face. He slowly came up Rei, who now had also a smile at his face. Rei looked into Kai's crimson orbs and hugged him tightly. 

                        "I tried to warn you." He said into Kai's silky hair. "Now I don't want to lose you again."

Kai smiled even more, inhaling the scent of Rei, his face buried in Rei's muscular chest. 

                        "You won't lose me. Never again. Now I will be always with you."  

As the people where still gathering around the vehicles and the policemen tried to move them aside, the pair of lovers disappeared, slowly arriving to the better world.  

After a moment, in the place where they stood a minute ago, the wind blew some page from newspaper. There was the same photography of man with dark, long hair, tied in ponytail. He was smiling; his characteristic fangs could be seen from under his lips. 

Also there was headline:  
  


~~A MAN DIED IN A BRIDGE ACCIDENT LAST NIGHT~~

Back in the flat at the floor, there was a white puddle of milk, with footmarks of only one person… 

//*//*// Well, I hope you understand it, if not, please write your question in review, and I promise I will answer it. It almost midnight in Poland, I should go sleep, I guess Shaka Is already in bed, dreaming about Stargazer^_^. Anyway, please review and see ya in the other stories.\\*\\*\\


End file.
